


Cats and Dogs / 猫犬成双

by evilfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Ben Solo背叛师门后带着小伙伴们打算去投奔Snoke，因飞船故障临时降落在Arkanis，和一个卖春青年发生了意想不到（不，广大读者完全能想象到）的交集。这里的设定是Arkanis陷落时Hux被他父亲遗弃，长大后以性交易维生。其他设定均同原作。算一种canon divergence吧大概





	Cats and Dogs / 猫犬成双

Ben对着镜子稍稍侧过头，一手扯起耳后的发辫，另一手握着短刀割断了它。

他和师兄弟们一致同意这是必须的，从叛离圣殿的时刻起，他们都不再是绝地学徒了；也不想在途中吸引不必要的注意力。

他的披风和短袍被丢弃在地上，大约不会再派上用场了。他们在这旧船里找到一些储备的飞行服，此时的Ben正穿着其中一套，他的光剑收在腿袋里。

Ben走出船长室，另外四个人已经等在走廊上，也都换了衣服。现在他们看上去像一队押运货物的普通船员了。

“走吧。”听到他发话，其他人才向主气闸那边走去。Ezel手动开了气闸和舱门，放下舷梯，他们即将暂时离开这偷来的座驾了。

Khin-Tai是他们之中第一个踏上阿卡尼斯地表的，他走下舷梯，一脚踩进泥洼里，嘴里发出一声嫌恶的咕哝。Simo跟在他身后。和师兄们不同，Tarien并不介意舱外湿滑泥泞的地面，这不奇怪，双栖的蒙卡拉马里人对潮湿环境有天然的好感。

从地面回看，大气层是肮脏的灰色。公共码头四周空旷，他们没有多余的交通工具，只能走一段路进城，还好路程不算远，而这些男孩都曾在修行中走过一天百余公里的路。

要在这里逗留多久仍是未知数。Ben在心里打算着，他要找个维修技师去看看他们船上的超空间引擎到底出了什么问题，然后修好它。否则不知要什么年月才能到达未知区域。

在那之前，他们要先弄点吃的——那艘旧货船上当然没有任何保质期内的食物，他们已经饿了十几个标准时。

又一场大雨降临之前，他们刚好有足够的时间躲进一家小客栈。不难看出这里楼下是酒馆、楼上是客房；在这个点钟，楼下坐满了打发时间的闲汉。

“下午好，先生们，喝酒还是住店？”店老板是个绿色提列克人，看上去年纪不小，眼神温驯——像他的大部分族人一样。

“我们需要两间客房，”Ben说，“不过，先吃个饭。”

“没问题，小伙子们。”提列克店主恭敬地递上房卡，领他们到窗边的餐桌，摆弄着手上的设备向空中投射出展示食物的全息影像。老实说，每道菜都卖相不佳，令人无从选择。Ben不介意难吃的食物，只要没毒他都能吃下去，但他没心思从中挑选。

Khin-Tai大概也有同感，伸手关掉了投影，“什么都行，随便做点吧。”Khin-Tai的母亲是加塔伦塔行星的一位首脑人物；和Ben一样，积年累月的修行生活带走了他身上可能有过的任何娇惯倾向。

“那么，1号套餐？”店主谨慎地建议。

“好的，五人份。”

外面的雨势更大了，隔着窗子听不到雨声，只看到陌生的街景在水幕中越发模糊。

Ben和同伴们在沉默中等待着。他知道同伴们比他更忐忑，而他必须为眼下的情形负起责任。从他们离开圣殿，那位神秘的黑暗原力大师还未曾向他发出新指示。他甚至无法向其他人证明那位大师真的存在，他们信任他，这个事实不断加重着他的焦虑。

……可那又怎样？他心里的另一个声音告诉自己。Ben没有强迫他们，甚至没有邀请，他们自愿追随强者，每个人手上都沾着同门兄弟的血。他们做了选择，就该准备好为自己负责。

Ben漫无目的地看着窗外，一个匆忙走近的灰白身影使他提起警惕。那是个红头发的年轻男人，像每个走在街上的本星人一样抬着手臂、让手腕上的雨具装置射出能量，在他头顶形成护盾隔开雨水。

引起Ben Solo注意的是那人衣袖上的银河帝国徽纹。在一个青年身上看到这图案使他感到本能的不安……和困惑。

那是象征着专制和恐怖的徽纹，它的出现就足以令任何一个新共和国公民感到不适——至少在Ben的认知里是这样，他无法想象有人穿成这样走在科洛桑的街道上。

更明显的问题是，帝国已经灭亡二十多年了，而这个男人看起来不超过三十岁，他不可能是前帝国官兵。

那个白衣红发的男人走进店门，关闭了雨盾，径直走向柜台拍了拍台面，

“科雷利亚白兰地，加奶油。”

店主面露难色，“Armitage，你知道，我们不能再赊账给你了……”

“少废话。”他倚着柜台，冷冷地说，“别等我掰断你的肥触角。”

一个年轻提列克人端着菜从后厨出来，显然他不像他的长辈那样逆来顺受，

“你够了吧，姜花头，”年轻店员放下餐盘，列库在背后恼怒地弓起，“这几年赊给你多少东西了？你在店里拉客我们也没说什么，别太过分了，我们不欠你的。”

Armitage直视着提列克男孩，像是想说些恶毒的话又觉得不值得，“送你的菜去。”

提列克男孩又蹬了一眼，重新端起餐盘送到靠窗的桌上。

“那是谁？”Ben趁机问那个店员。

“一个无赖。”年轻店员把他端来的餐点和饮料一一放下，“做皮肉生意的。别担心，要是他打扰到你们，我一定赶他走。”

Ben想了一秒才明白店员说的是什么生意。

Simo问出了Ben想知道的另一件事：“他穿的那是什么？”

“帝国军校制服，不是他的，当然。不知道从哪淘换来的。”

那么……他不是什么危险人物。Ben在心里暂时解除了戒备，这时才觉得自己的警觉本来毫无必要：一个真正的危险人物当然不会有意标识自己。

也许是他过度紧张了。那只是个风尘男子，也许有亲人曾经就读帝国军校，或是某个在陷落时被帝国抛弃的军校学员，如今用这件曾经人人羡艳的制服夹克抵了嫖资。

提列克男孩上齐了菜，折起托盘，“一共是170点。”

Simo抬手轻挥了一下，“我们已经付过了。”

“哦，你们已经付过了，请慢用。”店员说着退开了。

Ben麻木地嚼着那些油腻的、疑似动物内脏的熟食，不自觉瞄着柜台前那个红发流莺。

“Ben，”Khin-Tai隔着餐桌叫回他的注意力。

Ben有一瞬间的慌张，怕他的金发同伴问出“我们的计划是什么”或者“‘那位大师’对我们有什么安排”之类眼下没有答案的问题。他转过头对上师弟的蓝眼睛，从中看出他担心的事不会发生而暗自松了口气。

“你该不是在想……？”Khin也瞟了一眼那个红头发。

“我们应该把那件事做了。”Ben低声说。

“做什么？”

“放弃贞洁。”他说得低沉而郑重，以他想象中一个领导者该有的语气，“欲念，那是黑暗面力量的起点，我们应该释放欲念，作为全新修行的开始。我相信这是原力的意志，让我们在落脚第一站就遇到……这是一个启示。”

“可是……”Khin-Tai欲言又止，看了看另外三个人，“我们不是……”

Ezel接过了他的话，“我们都不是处男了。”

Ben的眼光扫过他们每个人，惊讶得说不出话。

“你知道的，你是最好的学徒，我们都比不上你。”Tarien像是在表示惭愧，抓了抓他高高隆起的赭色头顶。

“不过我支持你的见解，”Khin-Tai说，也许是为了缓解尴尬，“这也是我们跟随你的原因，绝地那一套说法根本就不现实，谁能做得到呢。”

我就做得到，你们这些废物。Ben忿忿地想。

如果不是他还记得低调行动的原则，他很想抓住Khin-Tai的金发把那张英俊的脸砸在桌上。现在他只盼望那个男娼能快点过来“打扰”。

Armitage点的酒调好了，他端着那杯乳蓝色的液体穿过酒桌之间，有人拍了他的屁股，他只是回头简短地骂了一句。

“嘿，飞行员，”他走近这一桌外来者，瞄着Khin-Tai身边的空位，“拼个桌不介意吧？”

Ben的眼光快速扫过那人胯上围着的战术腰带，再次确认他没有携带值得提防的武器：枪套空着，弹匣袋里塞着烟盒、通讯器、收银机和之前戴在手上的雨具。

“请便。”Ben做了个请坐的手势。

Armitage勾起嘴角，像是表示他明白了谁是这些人里做决定的那个。

Ben很想跳过寒暄直接谈生意，他咽下最后一块原料不明的异星餐品，那个红发男人却先开口了：

“外面雨真大，是吧？（It’s raining cats and dogs, eh ?）”

Ben愣了一下，他从没听过这样的形容。他本想提出交易的邀请，实际上问出口的却是：

“‘猫’是什么？”

“什么？”那对绿眼也意外地睁大了。

“我知道狗，我的……”我舅舅给我讲过他年轻时养的狗。他这样想着，但没有说出来。“‘猫’又是什么？”

Armitage没有回答，反过来问他：

“你从哪来？”

“千瑞拉。”话一出口他就后悔了。他不习惯说谎，但他知道不该在这次的旅途中对一个陌生人透露真实信息。不过……他有超过十年没在家里长住了，也难说是否还够得上“本星人”的资格。

“第一次来我们这儿？”

“是的。”

Armitage嘴边又露出那抹称不上友好的浅笑。

“等我一下。”

他放开酒杯，起身走回柜台那边，从柜台后面拎出一团小小的橘色毛球，捧在手里带回窗边。

“就是这个。”

那小东西被放进Ben过大的手掌里，懒懒地半睁开眼。柔软的毛发磨蹭着他的手心，轻得像一小朵云。

“你在干什么？！她在睡觉！把她放回去！”柜台边传来那个年轻店员的抗议。

“真小气。”Armitage嘀咕着。

Ben还来不及仔细看那小动物，Armitage又把它拎走放回柜台里。

“我不明白，猫狗和下雨有什么关系？”红发男子再次回来时，Ben问他。

“这个嘛，”Armitage在他对面坐下，“很早以前，我是说旧共时代以前，这里还没有排水系统，雨最大的时候街上的猫狗尸体都被洪水冲着走。”这是他进门之后第一次笑出来，笑声里有种怪异的真诚和热情，就像他真心认为死猫死狗是个好笑话。

他身上的活原力之中有些黑暗的讯息。Ben这样想着。它们在召唤我。

Ben看着他喝光了酒杯里的调制饮料，总算说出了按捺半天的提议：

“你现在接客吗（are you working）？”

Armitage犹豫片刻，就像揽客并非他的本意，“我今天有个预约，不过……还有时间，你们几个可以一起来。”他瞥了一眼Tarien，“除了他。当然。”

“不，我一个人。”想到其他人都比他更早背叛了信条，Ben又感到无名火起。

“你们住哪里？”

“就这家。”

“很好。”Armitage站起身，双手插进衣袋里，“那就，请吧（shall we）？”

店主吩咐一个提列克女孩带他们上楼去，Armitage擅自谢绝了，“我认识这里的每一间房。”他说。

客房内部和Ben的想象很不一样。从外面看，这是一处年代久远的旧宅，内部装潢设施却意外地华丽考究。一对漂浮在空中的安保机器人用闪着红光的镜头向他们注目，Armitage动手关闭了它们。

“这房间不差。”Ben随口评价。

“是的，以前是帝国军官的别馆。”如他自己所说，Armitage对这里很熟悉，“他们的官邸都在军校园区里——那些高官，但有些人会另置一处不起眼房产，用于……我们现在要做的事。”

“刚才在楼下，为什么你说‘除了他’？”

“谁？”

“我朋友，那个蒙卡人。”

“哦，”Armitage甩给他一个“开玩笑吗”的厌恶表情，“没法做，零件不兼容（parts don’t fit）。”

当他注意到Ben没反应过来，又解释说：

“别误会，我是个生意人，我觉得鱼人特别恶心但我不介意赚他们的钱，如果他们有那玩意。”

“你是说他们没有……？”

“只有流出精子的小洞，不能玩的。他们交配是用声波刺激对方，我们听不到的频段。”

Ben感到自己被观察着，那双绿眼在阅读着他的反应。

“你有个鱼人朋友但你不知道这些？”

“我们不聊这些事。”Ben结束了这个话题。

他本想警告说“别叫我朋友‘鱼人’”，忽然又想不出意义何在。Tarien并不是他的朋友，他们几个都不是。为什么他要保护自己并不关心的人？……不，他没在保护任何人，只是对歧视言语感到近乎本能的反感。为什么人们会如此忌惮几个调侃的字眼？ 

Armitage脱下他的制服夹克挂在门边的衣架上，又解下那条堪堪挂在胯上的战术腰带，只穿着白色的无袖内衣转向他的顾客，细瘦的手臂在灯光下白得晃眼。

有一刻Ben想要别过头、不去看那过于轻薄的衣料下面两点诱人的淡红色，但他克制了这个念头。从现在起，他要放开自己，他要吞下一切经过他眼前的诱惑，由此爆发的力量将使他不必畏惧诱惑背后的风险。

他抓住一条苍白的手臂把那人拉进怀里，放任自己去感受。Armitage在他臂弯里垂下视线，那两扇金红色睫毛阖下去，给他棱角分明的面容添了一瞬的倦意。Ben放纵自己的手去记录这具温暖躯体的触感，贴近那人耳鬓嗅着他的发油香味。

他用手描画着对方臂膀的线条，和他自己相比如此纤细，轻盈，像那团在他手中短暂停留过的橘黄色绒毛。他享受这从未被允许的、带有占领意味的抚摸，当下的快感与来自过去的恐惧不停碰撞，就像舔弄一叶锋利的刀刃，又从自己的血中尝到甘甜。

他收紧手臂，将那个红发男人嵌进自己的怀抱里。

触碰，占有，如此轻易。就像是整个银河一直向他呼唤，任他求取，他却从未探出手去探寻。

“飞行员，”Armitage没有问他的名字，大概是职业操守的一部分，“要我为你做点什么？”

他稍稍放松了臂弯。

“你都会做什么？”

“全都会。”

“那么我全都要。”他说完，用自己的唇碰了碰对方的，“我可以吻你吧？”

“那不是吻。”

下一秒钟Ben的下唇被衔住了，Armitage专注吮着他的下唇，就像是那张嘴过于玲珑不足以覆盖这个大男孩的饱满双唇，只能顾及一半。游动的舌尖在Ben的唇上留下涟涟水光，滑进他无所防备的口腔，略施挑逗又收回，留下黑发男孩意犹未尽的喘息。

“……这样才是。”接吻之后他苍白的面颊有了些微血色。

骨肉匀称的手指在Ben胸前流连，解开这身不属于他的飞行服，摸进去直抵胯间。

“这么硬了。”

Ben听不出这语气是赞赏还是嘲笑，他难以思考，只顾得低头去索取更多热吻。

那只手钻进已被前液濡湿的内裤，手指碾过顶端的细沟，玩耍似的拨弄着，就像个初次摸到飞行器操纵杆的孩子，迫不及待想知道在星空里上下翻旋是什么感觉。

Ben从亲吻中挣开，“不，别……”

太晚了。他感到下身湿滑一片，泄出的体液盈满那人手心，从指缝间溢出。Armitage低头轻轻感叹一声。当他们的目光再次相接时，Ben看懂了为什么这个男人的微笑令人不安——他的嘴角勾起，眼里却没有笑意。

“没什么，这种事常有。”Armitage抽出沾满污迹的手，向地上甩了甩，径自走向卫生间。

Ben的心里空了一秒，满足和沮丧同时袭来。像那些他未能一一记述的梦境，梦醒后擦洗着身上的黏腻，感到梦里的贪欢一刻珍贵又可悲。

“那我们该怎么办？”

“什么？”反问和卫生间里的水声一起传来。 

“我们怎么继续……？”

Armitage走出卫生间，脸上仍是那种玩味的、不友好的微笑，“你真的什么都不懂，是吧？——你射了，就结束了，就这样。”他走到门边拿了他的制服和腰带，重新穿上。

这不公平。Ben这样想着，脸上发烫。他不喜欢Armitage笃定的语气，好像这是他的错。这不是他的错。

Armitage踱着步子回到Ben面前，一边扣好他的战术腰带。

“看，”他隔着裤子揉了揉其中软垂的阴茎，“现在不行，你得给它点时间。”

“多久？”

“说不准，人和人不一样。”他从一侧的弹匣带里抽出收银机，“我不能一直在这儿等你。不如你先把帐结了，80点，谢谢。”

Ben心里不甘，他不想放走Armitage。他想快点再硬起来，再做些什么，他想知道Armitage能对他做的一切。倘若原力能帮他控制自己的身体该有多好——说不准真有这样的技法，他对原力的黑暗面知之甚少，说不准“那位大师”会给他更多惊喜。

他抬起手在对方眼前轻轻一摆，

“我付过钱了。”

Armitage拧着眉头，像看疯子一样瞪着他，

“你没有。”

……见鬼。

他想起Luke在传授这些奇技时也说过，即便是无限亲近原力的绝地大师，也只能作弄软弱的心智。

一个出卖身体供他人取乐的苟且之徒，却有着无法被原力改写的强大意志？

“你怎么回事？”那双绿眼睛钻研般地打量他，“你不是要赖账吧？”

“我没有钱。”Ben如实说。

“这是我听过的最蠢的赖账借口。”Armitage用一个舌音代表他的讥讽，“别浪费我的时间。”

说的对，我应该直接恐吓你，就像你对那个倒霉的店老板做的。Ben想说。

“是真的。我们出门时走得急，什么都没带。”他一时编造不出更多解释。往常他们在圣殿周围自给自足，没有携带信用片的习惯，Ben甚至不清楚圣殿里是否存有可供取用的钱。对于这些孩子们，金钱从来不是一件值得优先考虑的事。

Armitage对他的观察似乎终于有了结论：愠怒和轻蔑从他脸上退去了，取而代之的是用以掩盖慌张的冷漠。

你看到了什么？Ben不禁好奇。此时的Ben Solo在这个陌生人眼里是光明还是黑暗？

“……你们不是运输船员。”

Ben没有解释。他的缄默加剧了对方的不安。

“你们在逃跑，是吗？你们干了什么？”Armitage将收银机别回腰带上，向后退去。

如果你知道我是谁，我做过的事，你会评判我的罪行？还是跪下求饶？

“不，我不想知道，我就当没见过你。”他退到门口，转身要开门，伸出的手停在距离门锁几公分处。

Armitage嘴里迸出一句简短的粗话，没能发出更多叫喊。无形的力量挤压着他的咽喉，夺走那些未能出口的呼救声。他的身体被缓缓提起，先是脚跟离开地面，最后是脚尖，直到整个人悬在空中。

“别急着走。”Ben转动手势，让空中的俘虏转过来面对他，“你还没好好展示你的……专业技艺。”

你一定懂得很多。他侵入这个男人的记忆，在他脑海中说。让我看看你都会玩些什么。

是的，那里有太多关于交媾的记忆。公寓里，船舱里，但最多的是在客栈里；同他做交易的人——大部分是人类——以许多不同的姿势进入他；有的人迷恋他，送他礼物，也有的抱怨他的身材和态度，他们讨价还价；潮湿的床单和成人玩具，装满片剂的药盒渐渐变空，隔窗看到的无声雨景；买到第一支枪的激动，为练习枪法而打碎的空瓶；疲惫和呕吐感，恐惧，傲慢，屈辱和怨恨。

唯独没有性爱的愉悦。

Ben放松手势，Armitage随之跌落在地上，抚着喉部干咳不止。窒息过后他的嘴唇泛着紫色。

“你到底是什么东西？！”他用手撑着自己坐起来，但不再尝试逃走。他长教训了。“你是……？”

Ben走近那个红发男人，光剑从他的腿袋里跃出，高高浮起，又落在他手上。

“你听过传说。你知道那个字，说出来。”

Armitage仰视着他，眼不敢眨一下，“……你是个绝地？”

“不。”荧蓝色的光束从剑柄延伸而出，“是我杀了最后一个绝地。”


End file.
